Friends and Mists
by Avairrianna
Summary: KurKag pairing! Koenma calls up two new Spirit detectives to help them but who should sho up but Kagome and Sango. How will there arrival change the team and what has got the guys worked up about them?
1. Default Chapter

Hello!!! It's my second and better story right now I'm working on! I'm so happy with this story, it will make me get through the Sophomore year of High School!  
  
This is an Inu Yasha/Yu Yu Hakusho crossover. I'm not exactly where I'm going with it yet but it will be good.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I Do NOT own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho!! Sadly, but I Do own some of my own things in my room!!!! ~Rambles on about things~  
  
O.k. here goes the story  
  
~*~*~*~ Friends and Mists~*~*~*~  
  
(A.N. I will most likely be writing this in a Script form with scene changes. Sorry if it confuses you!)  
  
Scene (2 girls outside of a school by some trees talking.)  
  
"I wonder why Koenma wants us?" asked a girl with black hair and wearing a green gakkou fuku. (School uniform)  
  
"I don't know, but it must be important to call us out of school." Commented a girl with long black hair and pink eyeliner who was changing into a kimono with a green skirt and pink top.  
  
"Kagome aren't you going to change?" asked the girl changing.  
  
"No, I'm fine with what I'm wearing Sango. We better get going to the office."  
  
"Ya, I'll follow you Kagome." Said Sango.  
  
And with that they were off to see Koenma. (Does that line sound familiar to you?) ~~~~~*****~~~~~@@@@@~~~~~*****~~~~~@@@@@~~~~~*****  
  
Scene (Changes to another School on the roof.)  
  
"Keiko I have to go!" yelled a boy with slick black hair wearing a green School Suit uniform.  
  
"I don't care Yuske, you haven't been in school for 3 days!" screamed Keiko.  
  
"Ah, come on Keiko, Botan called and we have to see Koenma." Yuske said.  
  
"Can you at least wait till' the end of the day?"  
  
"No, Botan is coming right now and we have to get Kuwabara and see what pacifier breathe wants!" Yuske complained.  
  
"Yes, I understand, but.." Keiko was cut off by a girl popping out of nowhere floating on an oar.  
  
"Hey Yuske, are you ready?" asked the floating girl.  
  
"As soon as Keiko stops yelling at me!"  
  
"I'm not yelling Yuske!!!!! .. Hello Botan." (Scary mood swing)  
  
"Hello Keiko," said the floating girl now identified as Botan, "sorry but Yuske does have to see Koenma right now." And with that said Botan grabbed Yuske's hand and started to fly away.  
  
"You better come back soon, Yuske!" Yelled Keiko from the roof of the school.  
  
"Yah, yah, whatever."  
  
"You better start acting better around Keiko or else."  
  
Before Yuske could comment back Botan chimed in, "I wonder where Kuwabara is?" Botan said while flying above the city. 


	2. Chp 2 Meeting each other

Hey there! I feel SO special that I got 3 reviews!!! (At least I know I exist now! @_-) Thank you for them, now I know I can write and still be reading now. I'll try to make this chapter longer so it's not 300+ words! Well here goes!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho!!! I feel so sad all of a sudden! *eats some rice* o.k. I'm hyper again!!!!! *-* on to chapter 2  
  
Chapter 2: First meetings  
  
"There he is!" Yusuke said pointing to the left of the oar, almost losing his balance.  
  
Botan zoomed down to an alley while Yusuke jumped out and pulled Kuwabara towards the alley.  
  
"Hey Yusuke, what is it?" asked a boy with orange hair and a long face wearing a blue school suit.  
  
"Koenma wants us." Botan chirped in.  
  
"Seems we have another mission." Yusuke said sighing.  
  
"Well shall we go?" Botan said.  
  
The boys nodded their heads and with that Botan made a portal to the sprit world and they walked in to the palace of King Enma.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ In Koenma's Office~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Where could they be?" Yelled a toddler behind a desk with a pacifier in his mouth.  
  
"Don't worry Koenma; I'm sure they're coming soon." Said a boy with blood red hair and green eyes. (A.N. Drooling) Wearing a red outfit.  
  
Here they come with the buffoons now." Coldly stated by a person in all black standing in a corner.  
  
The doors open to Koenma's office with Botan standing there in her pink kimono.  
  
"Sorry for the wait, Koenma Sir." Botan said while bowing.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara were having a fight of words over something stupid when Koenma cleared his throat to get their attention. They both stopped fighting and walked in not looking at each other.  
  
"So what you call all of us in here for, Toddler." Yusuke teased Koenma.  
  
"I am NOT a toddler, Yusuke, and I will wait for the others to arrive." Koenma stated.  
  
"What others!" Yusuke commented.  
  
"They can tell you themselves, they're here." Koenma said and with that the doors opened again and 2 girls stood there. They both walked in and stood before Koenma's desk.  
  
"Sorry about the wait, sir, Sango had to pick up Kirara."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ * * * Yusuke's POV * * * ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
'Man, more of us! Oh well, they seem cool, and they're hot!'  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ * * * Hiei's POV * * * ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
'More stupid Nigen. Hn. they better know how to stay out of my way.'  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ * * * Kurama's POV * * * ~ ~ ~ ~ (heart~!!!!)  
  
'I wonder why Koenma needs these girls to help us. They seem nice but I'm getting a weird vibe from them.'  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ * * * Kuwabara's POV * * * ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
'Wow! They're cute, but not as much as Yukina. Hey, why is Hiei giving me a cold glare, I never know wha. Hey she's got a kitty with her!!!!!!'  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ * * * Sango's POV * * * ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
'Man I didn't know we would be getting help with this case, and what is up with that guy in the corner?'  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ * * * Kagome's POV * * * ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
'Huh, I sense two demons. I think they're the ones in red and black. The one in red is cute... wait what did I just say I mean think! Man, come on Kagome snap out of it we have a mission to do!'  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ * * * Author's POV * * * ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"That's quite alright, Kagome. Boys, may I introduce you to Sango and Kagome. My father knows both of their parents and we are close family friends. I have assigned them to this mission too. Now girls I would like to introduce you to the Spirit Detective team. The punk in the green is Yusuke."  
  
"Hey, I resent that!" called Yusuke.  
  
"Yah, well the boy in the light blue suit is Kuwabara."  
  
"Hello, Can I pet your kitty!!!!!!!" Yelled Kuwabara almost jumping out of his shoes.  
  
"Well, yes. You can go to him Kirara." Sango replied.  
  
Kuwabara sat on the floor petting the cat while Hiei murmured, "Pathetic Humans."  
  
Sango heard and turned her head with a 'humph.'  
  
"This is Hiei," Koenma said while gesturing to the boy in all black in the corner. "He is a fire apparition." At that Sango finally did look up from her cold shoulder.  
  
"And the last of the Spirit team is Kurama." The red haired boy walked over and took both of their hands and greeted them with a smile. "Hello."  
  
"Hi." They both said in a dreamlike state.  
  
Now I would like to introduce you two to the Spirit team. May I introduce Sango." With that Sango bowed. Koenma continues, "She is from a family of Demon Exterminators."  
  
Hiei and Kurama slightly backed away, both girls held back their laughter at there movements.  
  
"And this is Kagome. She is a Miko in training and has other special abilities. And of course we all know Botan and myself."  
  
Sango and Kagome both said in unison, "Hi Koenma-sama!!" 


	3. Author's note! Need help!

Hello!!!!! 

This is just an author's note!

1) First I would like to thank my reviews thus far!!! It really makes me fell useful to my writing just by you leaving me a word or too!!! Thanks to Densetsuno Youko, aznfangurl16, Blackfire Hell Demon, Kurama-Kagome12, Star Silver fox, d, and Kuramasgrl123!!!!!!!  

2) The reason I'm doing this is because I forgot all of this stuff in my last chapter!! I was so happy that I got the chapter typed and about my reviews that I forgot the most important thing to my story!!!

3) This is the most important reason that I forgot!!! 

      I FORGOT TO ASK ABOUT **_WHAT _THE MISSION SHOULD BE!!!!!!!!!!!**

      I really DON'T know what kind of mission to send them on! 

      I am opened to all suggestions and desperately need them!!!!!!

4)  Updating might become slower because of some things!!! One being I don't have           the rest down because I don't know what mission yah! Second I am in a horrible      mess with my Play and choir concerts!!!! The play isn't going so good because of    many things but whatever!!!!! -_- And finally I am waiting for my audition notice            for the local musical My Fair Lady with grownups that are more mature!!!

      So there goes this time well… spent!@_@ Well I need to here from you!!!!!!

                                          Thanks,    Me (Aviarrianna) ((My other name))

                                                                  (((Don't take my name!!!!!!!)))


End file.
